Objected oriented enterprise application development technology, such as, Java®2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE®) or Microsoft®. NET framework, is a technology commonly used in software development today. Generally, the objected oriented development technology reduces the costs and complexity associated with developing multi-tier enterprise services. Another advantage of the objected oriented development technology is that it can be relatively rapidly deployed and enhanced as the need arises. The objected oriented development technology is currently used in many large-scale application development projects for these reasons.
Typically, an enterprise application contains multiple components including one or more server components. Because of the nature of the objected oriented computing environment, the server components may be deployed or undeployed individually. However, there has been a lack of a user friendly graphical user interface (GUI) that supports a developer to define packaging and specific descriptions for the server components, such as libraries, interfaces, and services.